In a complex system, different components work together to function as the complex system. For example, an airplane may have electrical, mechanical and software components that work together for the airplane to land. An engineer may have different options for a given component in the system (e.g., different control systems or different settings for a control system for the landing gear of the airplane). An engineer testing a complex system can construct a test suite that represents different test cases for the system with selections for the different options for each of the components in the system. The test suite can be referred to as a combinatorial test suite in that it tests different combinations of configurable options for a complex system. If there are failures, the test engineer is faced with the task of identifying the option or combination of options that precipitated the failures. This is useful for predicting and fixing what would cause a potential failure of the system if implemented with those options or combinations of options.